Black Watch
Black Watch is a Verdun Clan founded by Mycroft and Whiskeyjack during the open Beta phase of Verdun and includes such inditial members as Carbon, Bazzyboss, LtPeter, Remy, Ataulf, Rocknrolla, and Thanmaster. It is one of the oldest clans in Verdun and may be the oldest extant clan. It maintains a close alliance with the storied LR. A Brief History of Black Watch Early on in Verdun, when there was one map that was totally open to maneuvers and squads never got beyond level 10 thanks to Verdun not saving experience, Mycroft realized that he liked the people he played with, and thought that clan tags seemed cool. He spoke with Whiskeyjack who proposed the name Black Watch, for the famous Highland Regiment. Mycroft proposed this in the Verdun forum as a possible name and everyone just assumed that would be the name, so he went with it. Thus was Black Watch born. Mycroft summoned to his banner the loyal, true and utterly fearless (insane). At the Battle of Argonne Black Watch held the line against overwhelming numbers and forced a stalemate, only to emerge victorious at the Battle of Argonne. Then, at the Battle of Argonne, Bazzyboss lead a Black Watch squad to victory over twice their number of random people. Weeks later, at the Battle of Argonne... Eventually other maps were introduced and Black Watch added more honors to their already famed standard. Organization Black Watch is run by a unique system developed by the clan itself. The Founders, Mycroft and Whiskeyjack, serve as permanent advisors to three elected officals known individually at Triumvirs and collectively as the Triumvirate. The first Triumvirate was composed of Who, Remy and Carbon (later replaced by LtPeter). Other officers are appointed by the Black Watch leadership to carry out specific tasks such as Propaganda, Membership, Intelligence, and Event Organizer. Black Watch has a Constitution, written by Mycroft, which outlines the roles and powers of all members. At any time the members of Black Watch may override any act of the Founders or the Triumvirate. To gain entry into Black Watch prospective candidates must impress members in game, not so much with their prowess but with their presonality and likability. Black Watch is first and foremost a group of friends and secondly an awesome group of slightly-unhinged elites. Prospective members are only confirmed when they obtain a number of vouches based on the total membership of Black Watch, making it harder to join as Black Watch grows. Black Watch maintains an internal system of medals devised by Who to reward members for outstanding service. As a group of elite players, Black Watch members are held to the highest standards. Except when attempting the Order of Saint Patrick. Motto: "You obviously don't get what we are about." The Preamble to the highly derived Black Watch Constitution: When in the Course of human events, it becomes necessary for individuals to recognize that a state of nature, of all against all, benefits neither themselves nor their fellow man, it becomes necessary to form bonds of amity, and assume among the powers of the earth the separate and equal station to which the Laws of Nature entitle them, and, owing a decent respect to the opinions of mankind, they are required to declare the causes which impel them to union, as well as to lay out a framework for that union to ensure peace and prosperity. Black Watch, formed so that friends and allies of prodigious talent and herculean strength will always be ready to answer the cry for aid and the call to arms, is henceforth declared for all time, and let no man, be he friend or foe, be he foul or clean, brood of the dark past or scion of a bright future seek to break the ties that all who would call themselves Black Watch willingly swear to; for neither law, nor love, nor league of swords, dread nor danger, not doom itself, will protect our enemies from our wrath. The Black Watch is probably the most organised clan in-game. The loyal members hold voice calls on Steam almost every day and play matches together. Member Greeb, the Minister of Propaganda (and subsequently groups and pages) has compiled our information on our official Steam group/page: http://steamcommunity.com/groups/verdunsblackwatch Our Facebook page (which isn't very active): https://www.facebook.com/blackwatchverdun We also have our own website, made by our loyal member Banditz: http://blackwatchverdun.webs.com/ And our huge forum page on the Official Verdun Forum: http://forum.verdungame.com/viewtopic.php?f=16&t=559 Category:Clans